A number of known devices heretofore have been used for lifting a mower deck on a riding mower to a transport or height adjust position. These devices typically include a hand actuated lift lever. Hand adjustment lift levers can require considerable force to raise a mower deck, particularly larger decks.
Pedal-operated lifting mechanisms also are known. The pedal may include a locking mechanism for locking the deck in an uppermost position. In some lawn mowers, the pedal operated lifting mechanism is used to raise the deck to an elevated position so that a deck height adjustment mechanism, such as a rotatable cam or adjustment pin, can be adjusted, after which the deck is lowered to the adjusted position.
Another deck attachment and lift mechanism disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,293,077 mentions the use of a hydraulic cylinder to raise and lower the deck.
Lawn and garden tractors also have used lift cylinders to control the position (lifting and lowering) of a hitch mounted to the back of the tractor. Typically, the position control includes a mechanical linkage that opens and closes a pair of hydraulic valves and allows a lift cylinder to move up and down.